1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer coil component.
2. Related Background Art
There is a known multilayer coil component having an element body having of a plurality of insulator layers laminated together, a coil composed of a plurality of internal conductors arranged in the element body and connected to each other, a pair of external electrodes arranged at one end side on a mount surface of the element body, and a pair of external electrodes arranged at the other end side on the mount surface of the element body (e.g., cf. Patent Literature 1: International Publication WO2011/155240). In the multilayer coil component described in Patent Literature 1, only one of each pair of the external electrodes respectively arranged at the one end side and at the other end side on the mount surface is connected to the coil.